Family Ties
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: One shots based around Oliver and Felicity raising their children. Hilarity and hijinks ensue. Their children are Mia Dearden, Connor Hawke, Olivia Queen, and Artemis Crock. Send prompts through PM or review. Always Olicity. **Prompt:Oliver doesn't approve of Artemis's friend.**
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

AN: Here is a new one shot collection, the difference is, it's about Oliver and Felicity's new family. Their children are Mia Deardan, Olivia Queen (Oliver and Felicity's daughter), Connor Hawke, and Artemis Crock. Artemis is adopted in this story, and Connor's mother died, leaving Oliver with custody over him. If Ollie seems too OOC, its how I think he would act if he was raising children. Any propts will be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I hate having to say this, but I don't own the characters, places, everything recognizable belongs to their respective owners.

Prompt: Let's get ice cream

***Mia is two, Artemis is five, Connor is six, and Olivia is one.***

Oliver was standing in the nursery room, with baby Olivia in his arms crying. It was about three in the morning, and all he wanted is a bit of rest. He returned home from patrol with Roy around two forty five, and Olivia was wailing when he was about to close his eyes. He may of been tired, but seeing Olivia fall asleep brought him all the joy in the world.

At three thirty when he finally got rested back into bed, he heard the door open to the room. He looked at Felicity who was quite peaceful, so he allowed her to continue sleeping. When he sat up, he saw his two year old daughter, Mia. "What's up baby, are you okay?"

Mia was standing in the door-way in her pink footie pajamas, holding her stuffed horse she named "Sparkle Butt". She had a tear on her cheek, and Oliver scooped her up in his arms. "I had a nightmare Daddy." She then snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

Oliver whispered into her ear, promising that everything would be okay. SHe looked up to him, with adoration in her eyes. "Can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

With those big puppy dog eyes, how could he refuse. "Yeah." He then brought her over to the King sized bed, and laid her down in between him and her mother.

She grabbed his index finger before closing her eyes. "Daddy?"

Oliver opened his eyes, and looked at his little girl. "What's up pumpkin?"

"I love you."

-page break-

Felicity let Oliver sleep in today. She knew he was up taking care of Olivia, and she faintly heard Mia's voice early this morning, so she wasn't surprised when Oliver entered the kitchen at ten. "Hey Oliver, I need you to drop Olivia and Mia off with Roy and Thea, and take Mis (their nickname for Artemis) and Connor to school."

Oliver walked over to her after getting a banana from on top of the fridge, and kissed her. "Sure. What are you doing today?"

Felicity sighed and picked up her purse. "Some of the interns have messed up the servers and they supervisors swear they need me to come fix it."

Oliver smiled at his wife. Ever since He had named her Head of the joint IT-Applied Sciences Division at QC, she has been working extra hard. "Got it, see later." SHe then kissed him again before rushing out of the door. He turned and looked towards tthe door to make sure he was in the clear.

"Kids, can you guys keep a secret?"

They nodded enthusiastically at their father's question.

-page break-

The four kids were giggling about God knows what, when he took the kids to the park. He was just happy to see them happy. Everything has been good in his life, and he was just waiting for some catastrophe to ruin it. It never happened though. Wanting to cover every base, he reached in his pocket and retrieved his Galaxy S5 in his pocket and dialed Thea's number.

"Hey Ollie, whats up?" His sister greeted, and she sounded kind of anxious.

"Bad time?" He asked, not wanting to bother her if something was wrong.

He heard an audible sigh, and a baby crying in the background, along with Roy attempting (and failing) at comforting the child. "Lian hasn't gone to sleep yet, and it's adorable seeing Roy try to get her to sleep. What did you need?"

Oliver looked around, to make sure Felicity didn't pop out of nowhere before continuing. "When Felicity calls you and asked how Mia and Olivia were, tell her they were great." He heard her sigh at his request.

"Why do you want me to lie to your wife?" Thea interrogated her brother.

"I kept the kids home, and took them out for ice cream."

-page break-

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review and to send me prompts! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Family Ties Chapter 2

AN: I am so happy that people like this story! I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, because it means so much to me that others enjoy yhis as much as I enjoy writing it! Also, I am a Batman/Wonder Woman shipper, but to stick to reality, i have Bruce paired with Selina Kyle

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to their respective owners.

Prompt: Oliver and Felicity adopt Artemis

-page break-

***Connor is two months old. Olivia and Mia aren't born yet***

Connor was giggling at nothing as he was placed in the booster seat of Bruce's Bentley. He was to spend the day with Bruce and Diana's new born Helena, while his parents are out trying to adopt a child.

The previous day, Felicity went to her doctor only to find out that she can't have children, which severley hurt her. Oliver promised her that he would do everything in his power (which was a lot) to make her happy, so he brought up the idea of adoption.

She just adored how dedicated he was to her. Everyday to him was about taking care of Connor, and adoring the ground Felicity walked on. He treated her as if she were a Goddess sent down to him, and she greatly disliked the attention and gifts. She considered everyday that he was alive, a blessing, because it was always her fear that his "night job" would literally be the death of him.

The couple walked into St. Mary's Orphanage around two in the afternoon, hoping to bring a baby home with them. They saw all kinds of children there, and it broke Felicity's heart that so many kids didn't have families.

Oliver glanced at his wife -who looked like she was on the verge of tears- and whispered, "We can't take them all."

She paid no mind to him, and continued to look, until she set her eyes on a tanned skin, blonde girl of about two weeks. She knew then, that she wanted that little girl. Felicity waved over the head of the orphanage, Mr. Herald Sky. "Who is this?"

Mr. Sky thought about it for maybe a second at the most before it came to mind. "Artemis Crock. Mother dropped her off her three days ago because she couldn't raise the child the way she wanted."

Felicity gave him a look that said 'i want this one' and he nodded. "We would like to adopt her."

Mr. Sky nodded and led them to his office to sign the paperwork. "Let's see here. I have to ask a few questions if you don't mind. Oliver, what is your profession?"

"I am the CEO of Queen COnsolidated in Starling City."

Harlod turned to Felicity, most likely to ask the same question. "And you, Mrs. QUeen?"

"I am the head of a joint IT/Applied Sciences Division at my husbands company."

The man nodded and filled out some paperwork. "Here is the standard fee-"

Oliver cut him off. "Money is not an issue."

Mr. Sky shrugged, then handed them the release forms and the documents authenticating the adoption of Artemis. Felicity was so happy to have a new daughter, she had this longing inside oh her, and she knew it was because she knew she couldn't have kids of her own. Sure, they had Connor, but he really wasn't her biological son.

"Thank you very much, and I am so happy to have gotten Artemis a home. It was such a shame to see a child less than a month old."

Felicity, with Artemis in her arms, and Oliver, left the orphanage, happy to have brought a new addition to their home and lives.

-page break-

AN: I will be uploading another tomorrow, i just have to finish typing and fixing it. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't expect updates so fast because i started my senior year of high school today, and I have a hectic schedule that includes physics and Pre-Calc. I will do my best to update this story twice a weekend or maybe after school if i don't have a crap ton of homework. I want to thank my friend **BiggerGuilmonmon** for the prompt. Also, I decided to make this a sequel to House Hunting. You don't _have _to read it, but i would appreciate it if you did. I also might just be able to update tonight.

Disclaimer: read the previous ones...

Prompt: Oliver explains the birds and the bees to Artemis and Connor.

-Page Break-

***Connor is eleven, Artemis is ten, Mia is seven and Olivia is five.***

So many thoughts were racing through Con and Mis' mind when Oliver called them down to the family room after lunch that day. They thought they were in trouble, while Mia and Olivia looked at each other with confused looks at their siblings nervousness.

Oliver is not one to trifle with; when he calls someone down to the family room, it's usually to lecture them on something bad that they did. But when they saw his nervous face, they were very confused.

Oliver likes to pride himself as a perfect archer, and skilled fighter. Explaining things of this nature, or talking about this stuff that doesn't involve getting in the pants of a supermodel usually is outside his grasp, so when Felicity asked him to _talk _to the Mis and Con, he did it begrudgingly.

When his two eldest children entered the well sized family room, he waved his hand to the chair in front of him. Mis sat in the chair, while Con sat on the arm rest. "You are probably wondering why I called you down here today."

Con and Mis shared a glance at the way their father was talking, when they both slightly nodded. "What's going on? I was about to go out back and practice." Mis replied slowly, unsure of how to continue.

Oliver wiped away a bead of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He really should have prepared better for this. "I need to talk to you both."

Con furrowed his brows, because he figured as much, and wanted his father to just spit it out. "Talk about what?"

_Here it goes._ Oliver thought to himself before continuing. "I want to teach you about the birds and the bees."

Mis had an incredulous look on her face. What the heck was he talking about. "The what?"

_Oh boy. _"I, uh, need to tell you about...your, uh. I mean, you both are growing up really fast and it's important that you know about this stuff." _Felicity would be better suited for thiskind of thing. _Oliver then thought back to all the times Felicity suffered from foot-in-mouth disease. _Nevermind._ "What im about to teach you about is about how babies are born."

Mis sighed at the sudden revelation of their 'talk'. "Come on daddy, we already know that the stork comes and gives us the baby." To her, this was a complete waste of time now, knowing what he brought them here for.

"That's isn't how babies are made." Mis grew wide eyed at her father's statement. "You see, when a boy and a girl love eachother verrrry much, they...they, uh, use their..special parts, to show their love for one another." Oliver gulped, as nervous as can be.

Con slightly turned his head to the side. "Their special parts?"

_Why me? _"Their uh," he looked around and whispered, "private parts."

Mis' and Con's eyes were as big as softballs at the realization. Little did the three of them know that a little five year old girl with bright blonde pigtails was standing in the doorway. "Daddy, what are private parts?"

-page break-

AN: I'm sorry if it's not as good as the first two. I have been trying to write my next chapter for Justice League: Year One. I will appreciate any prompts/favs/follows/reviews. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys! I know I said I would update yesterday, but I literally fell asleep at my computer lol! I can update a lot this week, because we are just doing intro's to my classes, so expect more. I also plan on updating this story twice today because this one is kinda short, and because of my incompitence yesterday, sorry about that guys.

Disclaimer: Read every previous one. I only own the plot to these chapters, every recognizable character belongs to their respective owners. I also don't own Powerpuff Girls or Power Rangers.

Prompt: The kids see the Arrow on TV.

-page break-

***Connor is seven, Artemis is six, Mia is three, Olivia is two***

Oliver didn't need to head into the office today, and thankfully, neither did Felicity. Days like this were extremely rare, so they decided to enjoy it, and by enjoy it, they meant to make breakfast, and watch Saturday morning cartoons with their four kids.

Felicity was in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes, because it's everyone's favorite (including Oliver), and Oliver didn't know how to cook. That left Oliver to sit on the couch as his kids piled onto him to get ready to watch Powerpuff Girls. Mia and Artmeis were happy, so that left a slightly brooding Connor (something he gained from his dad), to wait for Power Rangers to come on.

"...don't do it Mojo Jojo." Oliver heard Bubbles -the blue one- say to the villain before it was cut off by a news report.

"This just in. Hello Starling City, my name is Vicki Vale with a breaking news report." The screen then cut to a picture of the Arrow a top a rooftop looking down at the city with Roy at his side in his Arsenal attire. "The Arrow was able to bring Vincent Cabrino into custody last night, along with his top three lieutenants. This is the third crime family to be taken down by the Arrow and his sidekick Arsenal. The two are a force for good that the city desperatley needed, and we are all grateful for what they sacrifice for this city. Back to scheduled programming."

The news broadcast cut off, and Powerpuff Girls came back on. Oliver inwardly smiled as he looked at the awe-inspired looks on his kids' faces. Connor than jumped off the couch and made a pose that looked like he was aiming a bow. "You have failed this city!" He then started to innocently laugh and play as Mis and Mia joined in as well. Oliver was so happy that his children were so moved by his alter-ego that they don't know about.

Mis then pulled on her father's pant leg. "Why can't you be that cool?"

Oliver glanced at Felicity who was leaning against the doorway that connects the kitchen to the family room, and they both shared a smile.

-page break-

AN: I hope you guys liked it! I know it was short, but I feel like it was good enough. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I love every single one of you. I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: It's not mine, only the story. Everything recognizable belongs to their respective owners.

Prompt: Oliver doesn't approve of Artemis' friend.

* * *

**Connor is seventeen, Artemis is sixteen, Mia is thirteen, and Olivia is twelve.**

"Felicity get my bow. Now." Oliver muttered through gritted teeth. He was not happy to see _him_.

_He _was a very touchy subject with Oliver. He did not approve of his little girl being with this kid, no matter how nice he was to Felicity or Artemis. For all Oliver knew, _he _could be some creep who only wants his Mis for what she has. "Oliver, stop it. He is a nice kid. If you got to know him, you would be fine with this. Besides, she's sixteen, she can have a boyfriend."

Oliver just got angrier. He had to protect his little angel no matter what. "Felicity, I swear I will put three in his chest. It will be quiet and instant. He won't feel a thing, I promise."

His blonde wife just shook her head and smacked his arm. "Repeat after me: I will not kill Tim Drake." When she was met with a scowling Oliver, she placed a hand on her hip. "Why don't you like him? He is Bruce's kid, you can trust him."

Oliver scoffed at her reasoning. "Bruce is the biggest playboy! For all we know, Mr. Goody Two Shoes is just the same as his father!"

Felicity just started at her husband like he was stupid. "Do you not know who you are. You were _the _playboy. You can't use that argument, because you are just digging that hole, just a little bit deeper. It's actually counter-productive."

Oliver just pouted and walked off to answer the door. He looked at the well dressed sixteen year old protege as if he was a criminal, waiting for Oliver to to shoot an arrow to the knee (**hehe**). "Mr. Drake."

Tim offered his hand for Oliver to shake, but quickly brought it back to himself, when it was made abundantly clear that Oliver wasn't going to shake it. "Mr. Queen, thank you for having me over for dinner."

Oliver kept his mouth shut and moved to the side to let the boy in, and that's when Mis made her way down the stairs. "Timmy!" She gasped and ran down the stairs. She looked at her brooding father then looked back at Tim. "You have permission to beat him up."

The dinner did not go as bad as Felicity expected it to go. Oliver didn't maim Tim. Artemis didn't disown her father, and Felicity didn't screw up the dinner, which she swore she would do. The real fun began after dinner when Artemis and Tim went out to the backyard.

Tim was, even though they have been dating for the better part of two years, in love with Artemis. She made him incredibly happy, and vice versa. Artemis was helplessly in love with Timothy Drake. When they aren't at home, they are with each other, to the annoyance of Oliver. Artemis, however, doesn't get angry at her father for his over-protectiveness, she is happy that he cares so much, she just wishes that he would show it differently. She tried getting Bruce, Oliver's best friend, to talk to him, but that was doomed from the beginning.

Tim and Artemis were lying on a picnic blanket, enjoying the peaceful silence, and staring at the stars. "The sky sure is beautiful." Artemis said offhandedly.

The third Robin looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "I have something better."

She turned her head so she was facing Tim, and kissed him. What she didn't know was that her father was watching them from the upstairs window.

"Where is my bow!?"

-page break-

AN: I really hope you guys liked this. Be sure to drop a fav and follow, and please review! Ciao!


End file.
